Unworthy Slytherin
by Lady Loralye
Summary: Ashlyn has a hard life being the only muggleborn in Slytherin.Facing constant torment and abuse she is alone and friendless.But when a certain Slytherin prince takes notice, can he save her in time?Takes place in sixth non.OC not a view
1. Prologue

AN-This is the new and improved Unworthy Slytherin. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. These are her characters (mostly) and her plot (again, mostly). I am not making money off of this. Please don't sue me ;)

Unworthy Slytherin

Prologue

**September 1992**

Ashlyn Parker stepped into the Great Hall with all the other first years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The new students glanced up in fascination at the enchanted ceiling. It reflected a cool and cloudless night, peaceful looking.

The exact opposite of what Ashlyn felt.

Ashlyn was a very shy and timid girl. She hated being the center of attention; she hated people staring at her. It made her nervous; and when she got nervous, she became clumsy.

Like right now, for instance. Ashlyn felt like the entire school was staring at _her. _She accidentally tripped over her new wizarding robes and bumped into the boy in front of her.

"Watch where you're walking mudblood," sneered a pale boy with dark brown hair and even darker eyes.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," Ashlyn stuttered.

"I swear mudblood, if you ever touch me again with your filth, I'll-"

But he was interrupted by Professor McGonagall saying:

"When I call your name, you will come forward, and place the Sorting Hat on your head. After your House has been decided, you will join them at your respective table."

Her eyes swept the crowd of new students before calling, "Violet Anderson."

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on the blond girl's head. After a few seconds the hat called out in a loud voice, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table located at the far right end of the Hall burst into applause.

And so it continued. The hat gave out cries of each new student's House until-

"Beckett Le Feuvre."

He turned around and sneered at Ashlyn before walking up to the stool. The brim of the Sorting Hat barely brushed his head when it called-

"SLYTHERIN!"

A smirk crossed his mouth and walked over to the left side of the Hall. And finally as Daniel Lopez was sorted into Ravenclaw, it was the moment that Ashlyn had been dreading.

"Ashlyn Parker!"

Ashlyn shrugged her way through the crowd until she was face to face with the ancient hat. Taking a deep, relaxing breath, Ashlyn sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.

_Ah, Miss Parker. A very difficult decision indeed. A brilliant mind; very resourceful. And powerful too, with the proper training. Independent; you wish to prove your worth to others. Well then, better be-_

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat shouted aloud.

Ashlyn quickly slipped off the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table keeping her focus down. She spied an empty seat where not a lot of people were sitting. She really didn't want to be in the same House, or even at the same table as that Le Feuvre boy. He spelled nothing but trouble.

Just then, a note in the shape of a dove floated down and landed in front of her. Ashlyn carefully opened it and read:

'_You don't belong here mudblood. We're going to make sure you regret the day you ever got your Hogwarts letter.'_

Ashlyn looked around to find the writer of the letter. Her pale blue eyes met brown-almost black-eyes staring straight at her.

It was the boy. Beckett Le Feuvre.

He stared at her with pure loathing and hatred written on his face. She didn't know exactly what he meant by 'make sure you regret the day' but she could tell it was going to be unpleasant for her.

That night in the common room, she found out how unpleasant it would be.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See prologue.

Unworthy Slytherin

Chapter One

* * *

><p><em>The full moon slightly chipped<br>That's so me  
>So please<br>Save me and hold me tight  
>Just make me all right<em>

_~The Full Moon Slightly Chipped, Yuuca_

* * *

><p><strong>September 1996<strong>

Ashlyn walked inside King's Cross Station, looking upward for Platforms 9 and 10. She centered herself between the two platforms and briskly walked headlong into the wall. The familiar whooshing feeling alerted her to her presence on Platform 9 ¾. Ashlyn glanced at the bright red train, just as magnificent as ever.

Ashlyn had mixed feelings about going back to Hogwarts. She loved magic with all her heart, but with Le Feuvre there…well, it was still worth it. She was sick and tired of her home life anyway. Her parents had gotten divorced during her second year. Her mum just couldn't take Ashlyn being a witch. So now she stayed with her dad and his girlfriend. Ashlyn couldn't stand the woman. She treated Ashlyn like she was six and was only interested in her dad because of his money. Yes, Ashlyn was glad to be going back to Hogwarts.

Ashlyn lugged her trunk onto the train, trying to find an empty compartment. It wasn't like she could sit with her friends-she didn't have any. Her own House looked at her with disdain and none of the other Houses wouldn't dare associate with a Slytherin, no matter how much the Slytherins hated her. Basically she was the outcast of the school. No one cared.

Finally after much searching, she found one at the very end of the train. Ashlyn pulled out one of her favorite childhood books, _Lily's Crossing_. She only read for about an hour before her eyes began to sag with sleepiness. She had gotten up very early to pack her trunk. Perhaps a small nap would do her some good.

* * *

><p>Ashlyn was woken from her quiet slumber by the sound of the sliding glass door and voices.<p>

"Oh, look. The mudblood decided to come back."

Ashlyn recognized the high nasally tone. The owner of said voice was Scotia Rukin, a fellow Slytherin fifth year. It was because of her and her roommate cronies that Ashlyn couldn't hide out in the girls' dormitory from Le Feuvre.

Ashlyn opened her eyes. _Oh, crap_ she thought. There standing in the doorway, blocking her only escape, were Le Feuvre and Rukin. Just behind them stood Alekzander Leatherby and James Clayworth, Le Feuvre's right-hand men.

"Interesting," said Le Feuvre. "I thought that she would have killed herself by now. Pity, she would have done the whole school a favor."

"What do you want, Le Feuvre?" Ashlyn asked, not meeting his eyes.

"You know, I thought you'd have learned some manners by now, Parker," he sneered at her. "Don't you know you should rise when someone of higher rank enters the room? But being the brainless mudblood you are, what can you expect?"

"I'll rise when someone worthy of rising for enters the room," Ashlyn whispered, more to herself then Beckett.

Suddenly she felt being grabbed by her shirt and shoved against the window.

"Want to repeat that, bitch?" Beckett snarled at her.

Ashlyn was frozen with fear. She couldn't move even though she was begging her body to wriggle out of his grasp.

Beckett looked different this year. Ashlyn saw through his tight shirt the muscles he had probably developed over the summer. He had also grown taller, maybe three inches if she remembered correctly. His eyes gleamed with a new malice, one even more vicious then before. But there was something else-pleasure. He was enjoying her torture. _I'm just a toy to him_, Ashlyn thought. _And it doesn't matter if I break, I'm dispensable and no one will care_.

Ashlyn was brought out of her reverie as Le Feuvre backhanded her. Obviously he had grown tired of her quietness. Ashlyn fell to the ground with a thud her long auburn hair shielding her face. She lifted her fingers to her mouth and felt the blood from her busted lower lip. Ashlyn didn't have much time to dwell on this fact before she felt Le Feuvre's foot colliding with her shoulder, forcing her to roll onto her back. Hair out of her face, Ashlyn looked up to see Le Feuvre placing his foot over her chest, like an explorer would when he discovered new land. He smirked as he slowly applied more and more pressure on her chest, squeezing the air out of her. Ashlyn could hardly breathe, let alone get enough oxygen to speak, to cry out for help.

A sickening _crack _filled the compartment and Ashlyn knew that at least one of her ribs were broken. She thought Beckett had had his fill of fun, but she was wrong. Le Feuvre continued to apply pressure to her broken ribcage. Tears were streaming down Ashlyn's face. She had been on the receiving end of Le Feuvre's torture more times then she could count, but this…this was a new experience. She'd had beatings and had crucio cast upon her once or twice but they weren't so bad, not really. But her lips were starting to turn blue, she couldn't breathe. And she came to the conclusion-

She was going to die.

But just as she lost all hope, Rukin spoke up,

"Beckett, don't kill her!"

Le Feuvre looked over to her and began to release the pressure off of Ashlyn's ribs. When she could finally breathe again, her breaths came in huge gasps. But she quickly stopped when it felt like something was going to pop out of her skin. She strained to make her breaths shallower. She watched in horror as Rukin reached into her robes, and pulled out a silver blade.

"I want to have some time with the stupid shit myself and it won't be any fun if she's already dead."

Faster than she could react, Rukin had cast a quick body binding spell and Ashlyn could no longer move any part of her body.

Scotia walked over to the bound girl, her tall figure looming over Ashlyn. Scotia grabbed Ashlyn's arm roughly and pulled her sleeve up. Ashlyn braced herself for the pain that was to come.

The cool blade dug into her flesh and began to ooze crimson blood.

"Well, I guess her blood isn't mud after all." Ashlyn recognized the voice as Leatherby's. "Doesn't mean she's not a worthless piece of shit, though."

Rukin's knife continued to slice across her forearm in complicated and twisted patterns that Ashlyn couldn't decipher. She was starting to feel the effects of her blood loss. Her skin had turned ghostly white and her head spun. She could barely keep her eyes open. She was so tired…

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Beckett spoke

"I think we've made our point gentlemen, lady." Le Feuvre walked over to Ashlyn who was lying very still on the floor. He crouched down and whispered in her ear, "This is only the beginning, mudblood. I've grown impatient with your presence. It would be most beneficial to your ah…_personal wellbeing_ if you were to return back to London tonight." He stood up and motioned for the rest of them to follow.

Ashlyn was finally alone. She forced her eyes open and gasped at what she saw. On her right arm the word _Mudblood _was carved into her skin. Ashlyn knew that the wound would leave a scar and stay with her forever. But what surprised her even more were the words on the _other _arm. She hadn't even felt that. Both Scotia and Beckett's names were cut into her arm.

Ashlyn couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She felt the pull of unconsciousness. And right before she was released into that sweet abyss, Le Feuvre's words echoed in her ears:

"_This is only the beginning."_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See prologue

Unworthy Slytherin

Chapter 2

_Every day's the same_

_She fights to find her way  
><em>

_She hurts, she breaks, she hides_

_And tries to pray._

_~When She Cries, Britt Nicole  
><em>

* * *

><p>A gentle hum rippled through her body. Slowly, Ashlyn opened her eyes. The empty compartment glowed an eerie red color. Ignoring her splitting headache, she looked down at her arm. The blood had dried and caked onto her pale skin. She fished for her wand blindly, hoping and praying that Le Feuvre or Rukin hadn't found it. She would be royally screwed then, in more than one way. For right now she just needed it to mend her ribs.<p>

She finally grabbed it from where it had thankfully rolled out of sight. The aspen wand felt warm in Ashlyn's. It was a pleasant feeling. It made her feel whole; wanted.

Carefully, Ashlyn aimed at the cracked rib, and muttered "_Episkey_". Her chest instantly felt better, and she could take normal size breaths again.

Surely it had to be a sign. A sign that she really did belong here in the world of wizards and witches; that Beckett had been wrong when he said she was better off going back to London. She had just done magic, advanced magic at that! Ashlyn pulled herself up onto the seat. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She was just as magical as they were! She didn't care if she was alone and friendless; she could depend on herself for everything. She was used to it. But this abuse which Le Feuvre promised would get worse…she would be insane to go back to school. He seemed different this year; he acted so sadistic that it was almost inhuman. Beckett would most likely kill her this year.

_But only if you let him_, she thought. _All this time I've just been trying to survive. I don't have a chance at that now. I have to defend myself; I have to fight. But how?_

That made her pause. She couldn't physically outmatch him. Ashlyn had never been tall to start with, and she was almost positive that Le Feuvre's abuse had affected her growth. Well, she might not be able to fight him physically, but she _could_ fight him mentally. If she could outwit him somehow, then she would be safe. But again there was the question of how. Ashlyn decided she needed to figure out her weaknesses and work from there.

It wasn't very hard to pick it out. Her greatest weakness was that she had no friends: the members of her house hated her, and because of her house the rest of the school hated her. None of her professors seemed to even notice her presence in their class. She really had no one on her side, and that was where Le Feuvre took advantage of her. Being alone made her an easy target to get to. If she wanted to survive this year, she couldn't afford to be alone anymore. She would have to start making relationships with people if she wanted to survive this year…or at least spend all her time in populated areas.

Her current sleeping situation would also have to change immediately. There was no way she could spend any time in the Slytherin common room or dormitory. She supposed that problem would have to wait until she got to Hogwarts and did some exploring. Maybe there were some hidden guest quarters that she could sneak into? Or maybe there was an unused classroom that she could transfigure into a bedroom.

Ashlyn glanced out the window and saw that they were nearly at Hogsmeade station. She quickly grabbed her trunk from the overhead compartment; she wanted to get off the train fast. Le Feuvre couldn't hurt her if he couldn't catch her, right?

The breaks squealed as the train slowed to a stop. Glancing nervously around, Ashlyn headed onto the platform as the rest of the student body spilled out of the train. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied dark brown hair and a flash of Slytherin green. Panicked, she raced over to where the carriages were waiting, and jumped into the first one she saw with people in it.

"I'm sorry," she said, slightly breathless. "Do you mind if I ride with you guys? I'm trying to avoid someone…"

Ashlyn finally looked up at the other occupants. Closest to the door and in the seat across from her was a girl with bright red hair. Ashlyn recognized her as Ginny Weasley, a fellow fifth year. Next to Ginny was another girl, who was older looking and had a mess of brown curls. Next to her was another redhead; a boy this time. Ashlyn assumed him to be Ginny's brother. Across from him was another boy, and finally a vaguely familiar blond girl with Ravenclaw robes.

Ginny looked almost surprised, and answered somewhat hesitantly. "Oh…sure, I guess."

They travelled in awkward silence until Ginny spoke again. "I'm sorry, but what's your name? You look kinda familiar. What year are you in?"

Ashlyn was hurt by the comment, but quickly reminded herself that Ginny Weasley, a Gryffindor, would have no reason to know her, even if they had been in half the same classes for four years.

"I'm Ashlyn Parker," she said. "Fifth year."

"Oh," said Ginny. The redhead was visibly flustered, a shade of pink washing over her face. "Of course. I've seen you in class, obviously."

The rest of the ride was spent in awkward silence. When they finally arrived at the castle Ashlyn was the first to get out. What had she been thinking; her plan was obviously doomed to fail. If only she had thought of it sooner. It was clear to Ashlyn that no one would want to be her friend; it was too awkward for anyone to suddenly acknowledge and befriend a girl whom they didn't even know existed.

She was pulled from her thinking when a dreamy voice said, "I'll see you in class, Ashlyn." It was the blonde Ravenclaw, who was giving her a small smile.

Maybe there is some hope still.

Well that was fine for the future, but for right now Ashlyn was facing a bigger problem, namely the start of term feast. She was half tempted to enter the Great Hall and sit in plain sight of Le Feurve and Rukin. Ashlyn nixed the thought immediately; it was better to be labeled a coward and be safe than trying to be brave and ending up worse in the long run. Instead, she slipped into an unused room off of the Entrance Hall to think.

What should she do? Her trunk was already sitting in her dormitory. She needed to get that, and preferably without her roommates there. Logically, now would be the perfect time to sneak into the Slytherin dorm to retrieve her things. There was just one problem: she didn't know the new password, and she wasn't going to go into the Great Hall to ask a prefect for it. Besides, that would lead to questions as to why she needed the password early, and then everyone would know what she was trying to do.

_Come on_, thought Ashlyn. _I was placed in this damn house despite my blood for a reason. Think!_

Then it hit her. This didn't have to be the only time that the dorm was empty, or at least mostly empty. She could wait until lessons tomorrow to sneak into the dorm. It wasn't all of Slytherin that she had to avoid; sure, they hated her, but the real problem was those in her year. They were the ones to avoid. So she could wait tonight out, get her schedule tomorrow morning and see which class she could miss to get her things. Most of the professors would spend the first lesson talking about OWLs Ashlyn figured, so it wouldn't matter if she didn't have her textbooks. As for getting the password, she could sneak down to the entrance of the common room when the prefects told them the password. It should be fine as long as Le Feuvre and his cronies didn't spot her.

Ashlyn's stomach growled loudly, pulling her from her thoughts. Peeking out of the door she saw that the Entrance Hall was empty. Quickly, she made her way down a flight of stairs and stopped in front of a painting. It was a bowl full of different kinds fruit, but it was the pear that Ashlyn was interested in. It truly was a miracle that she found out where the Hogwarts kitchens were located. She had been sulking in a corner second year when approaching footsteps caught her attention. Following the hushed voices, Ashlyn reached them just in time to witnesses how to enter the kitchens. A true stroke of luck. Now, Ashlyn usually got her food directly from the kitchens; she hardly ever ate at her house table if it could be helped. No one ever asked when or how she was getting food to eat. No one cared.

"Miss Ashlyn, Mig is pleased to see you! Would you be wanting something to eat?"

She was pulled from her thoughts by the small house elf. Mig had been the first elf to notice her when Ashlyn first stumbled into the kitchen three years ago. The elf must have taken a liking to her because ever since that day, Mig had seen to Ashlyn's every need. That wasn't to say that the other house elves didn't like her; on the contrary, they all seemed to hold her in high standings. But Mig was the only one she was close to. It was rather funny; the one place where she found friends was with the servants.

The irony wasn't lost on her.

"Hello, Mig," Ashlyn smiled warmly. "Can I have something light to eat; I'm not feeling my best…"

The house elf nodded enthusiastically. "Right away, Miss Ashlyn. Anything for Miss."

Ashlyn grabbed a nearby stool and found an empty place at one of the working counters. When Mig returned with a bowl of soup, she sat next to Ashlyn. While the human girl ate her soup Mig talked about her summer in the castle, pre-term cleaning, and feast preparations. Ashlyn found it oddly soothing to hear about Mig's time at Hogwarts. The simplicity of her life was appealing. Sure they were viewed as slaves, but Mig didn't feel like one (or Ashlyn assumed so based on Mig's stories). She wished her life could be so uncomplicated.

All too soon, it was time to leave. Ashlyn thanked Mig for the delicious supper, and was rewarded with a large smile from the tiny creature.

"Miss Ashlyn should return if anything there is she be needing," Mig called after her as she exited the kitchens.

Taking a deep breath, Ashlyn knew what had to be done. She knew that she was a mouse among snakes. It was just a matter of not getting caught in the snakes' lair. If she did get caught, she was a goner.

It was with this image that she made her way down into the dungeons to wait.


End file.
